Te Quiero Tanto
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic, que tiene mucho tiempo en mi mente y es justo que no se quede atrás, deseando sea de su agrado, esta dramática historia, nos da el mensaje, que cuando pierdes al amor de tu vida y descuidas lo que tienes, puedes perder otro poquito mas. deseando que disfrutemos siempre de quienes nos aman y nos necesitan, nuestras familias.


_**fic**_

 _ **Te Quiero Tanto**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Prologo**_

Pertenecer a familias prestigiadas, siempre había tenido algo de importancia para los altos niveles sociales, pero jamás se pensaba que no todo era belleza en esos estándares, a tal grado surge esta triste historia, donde pertenecer a una familia puede llegar a formar parte del terror de perderlo todo. Hasta lo que más se ha amado.

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Mi vida fue así**_

Daniela Andrew, la esposa del prestigiado William Andrew un hombre extremadamente apuesto a quien le daba la seguridad de una lucha constante por mejorar sus ingresos, había invertido en varios negocios a los que todos normalmente le sacaban la vuelta. Ya que por ser nuevos y de depender de las personas, más que de las inversiones, no podía tener seguridad y muchos preferían no arriesgarse.

Había conocido a Daniela, una cantante exitosa, quien pertenecía a una familia colmada de orgullo y dinastía, de la cual se había revelado y convertirse en cantante, fue una de las cosas que sus padres no soportaban, que ella fuera el centro de atención de los hombres y se dudara de su reputación. Daniela Mc Grand, contaba con dos hermanos mayores, los cuales buscaban que ella no triunfara como cantante, para así poderla sacar de los medios de exhibición y contentar a su padre, sin embargo, en sus intentos, acudieron a William Andrew, quien invertiría de forma falsa y dejaría en ruina al grupo de cantantes y actores a los que su hermana pertenecía. Nada les había preparado para ver como William, al escucharla cantar, se enamoraba perdidamente de ella. Haciendo no solo que triunfara, sino hasta casarse con ella y darle un lugar en la prestigiada familia al que él pertenecía. Así los Mc Grand quedaban más que satisfechos, al saber que ella estaría protegida siempre por su marido.

Fernando Mc Grand el mayor de los hermanos de Daniela, era atractivo, obstinado y muy defensor de las causas perdidas. Mientras que el menor de los Mc Grand, Raymond era bromista y aunque ambos hermanos eran empresarios, el padre aun llevaba los negocios como el principal, dejando a sus hijos, que gozaran de encontrar a la mujer de su vida para cuando se casaran fueran encargados de parte de los negocios Mc Grand.

La familia Mc Grand, era irlandesa española, una combinación un poco diferente de culturas, sin embargo todos parecían formar una raza única, libre y especial. Fernando, se fue de América y regreso a buscar a sus abuelos en una visita, donde conocía a la mujer de su vida, pero ella le fue arrebatada de manera violenta y este perdió la vida.

Daniela, la hermana menor, embarazada de su primer hijo, sufría la depresión por la muerte del hermano que más amaba, y deja su vida en la música, para dedicarse a su familia. El hijo Mayor, es llamado William Albert, por su padre. Y es quien le da un poco de alegría a su madre.

El menor de los hermanos Mc Grand, desaparece sin dejar rastro en uno de sus viajes, alternado la paz y la tranquilidad de los padres, quien al enterarse, tratando de encontrarlo y la posible pérdida de otro hijo, hace que la madre pierda la vida, ante un infarto fulminante y el padre deja sus bienes a su yerno, para que su hija quede protegida.

Para cuando esto pasa, la tristeza, hace que el padre baje de intensidad en su vida y tras una leve enfermedad, fallece, cuando Daniela está a punto de dar a luz a sus hijos cuates, Anthony y Alexandra. Quienes nacen pequeños y son cuidados.

El Manager, Arnold encargado de actores y cantantes, amigo de William y de Daniela, casado con una esposa actriz llamada Karen, se encuentra dando a luz, a su hija, quien nace un día después de los cuates de Daniela, Karen tiene complicaciones y fallece, dejando a su hijita con su padre, a quien bautiza con el nombre de Candy.

En los negocios, los celos, las envidas y el éxito, siempre van juntos. Se dan topes, roces y pequeños enfrentamientos entre los tres y hace que la familia Constantino, de ascendencia italiana, tome desprevenido a William y reciba un ataque por ganar un gran negocio, que les pertenecía.

Ignorando la situación, William pide a Arnold, que proteja a Daniela y sus hijos, llevándosela a su casa por un tiempo, cambiando su residencia y ocultando de todo el mal que estaba enfrentando en esos momentos.

Al hacerlo William, es secuestrado, encerrado y con ello, los negocios de los Mc Grand, los mismos negocios Andrew, quedan en el viento, dejando a Daniela, como la única heredera de todo.

El tiempo pasa, el hijo mayor de Daniela, ya cuenta con doce años, mientras que sus pequeños cuates apenas cuatro, y ella aun guarda la esperanza de volver a encontrar a su hermano menor, como a su marido. Tratando de saber sobre ellos, los Constantino, buscan la manera de tranquilizarla y que no continúe con su búsqueda, sin embargo, se enteran donde se encuentra viviendo, y así, roban a sus hijos pequeños. Haciendo que Arnold, defienda a la familia, con los sirvientes de la mansión en la que vivía, sale herido.

Al llegar la policía y encontrar a los niños desaparecidos, escondida en un pozo del jardín, asustada y muda. La pequeña Alexandra, es rescatada. Dándose cuenta que no se llevaron a los cuates, sino al pequeño Anthony y a la pequeña hija de Arnold, Candy.

Diez años después, en una redada, en Bolivia, es rescatado Raymond Mc Grand, ya o como bromista, ni con el brillo de felicidad en su rostro, pero aun con vida, es liberado. Y al hacerlo, llevado ante lo que fue las residencias y negocios de su familia.

El joven William Albert Andrew, su sobrino, lo abraza y lo recibe. Poniéndolo al tanto de todo lo acontecido en la familia. La tristeza de su hermana, encerrada y escondida con su pequeña hijita, al ver a su hermano, vuelve un brillo de esperanza, que la hace creer, que encontrará con vida aun, a su esposo también.

En Puerto Rico… Un par de hermanitos, con catorce años de edad, compiten en canto y baile, logrando ganar y ser quienes lleven el premio de tener quien se haga cargo de sus carreras musicales. Solo que fueron separados, para que cada uno hiciera lo mejor de sus voces, ya que no eran compatibles sus estilos musicales y llamaban más la atención como solistas.

\- Candy, no nos vamos a separar.

\- No Anthony. Jamás te dejaré, hermanito.

Al lanzarse como solistas, sus nombres son cambiados, dejando a Anthony como Jonathan y a Candy como Cristal. Siendo los jovencitos con un ángel musical en sus voces, y tratando de que Jonathan pertenezca a un grupo de chicos, y Cristal continúe como solista. Sin embargo, al paso de los años no triunfan así y vuelve a retomar de manera individual, logando cantar en inglés, en español y en otros idiomas, ambos hermanos de manera solista triunfan y son llevados a Norte América en una gira internacional.

Encontrándose de frente con quien menos esperaban y que al verlos, no podía dejarlos escapar de él. Arnold, ve a su hija Candy, obligada a llevar una vestimenta provocadora, con un manager bastante exigente y su amor de padre, reconoce a su bebita de cuatro años, en la joven Cristal. Al escuchar que un joven empuja de manera violenta al manager y grita,

\- A mi hermana nadie la obliga a nada.

Arnold ve a Jonathan, reconociendo el gran parecido a su hermano, William Albert.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Esperando que sea de su agrado, deseando continuar y no detener ningún fic, aquí un fic desde el fondo de mi corazón, con sincero aprecio a quienes leen y disfrutan no solo de uno, sino de muchas historias, respetando siempre a quien las escribe.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a las Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
